


Not A Date

by mackerelmademedoit



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerelmademedoit/pseuds/mackerelmademedoit
Summary: It wasn't a date. No matter how much Makoto insisted that it was. Rin just wanted to visit him in Tokyo on Christmas Eve. That was all.And if that meant Haru had to hold Rin's hand to avoid getting lost in the crowds at the Christmas market, then so be it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haruruu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruruu/gifts).



> My contribution to the Free! Multishipping Christmas Exchange! :D (with a _very_ fluid deadline haha - hence me posting this closer to Valentine's day than Christmas).
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing Vicky! @ rinmatsuoka.tumblr.com (srsly with this URL Vicky HOW?!)

Haru didn’t get Christmas. He didn’t see the point in celebrating a holiday that seemed practically the same as New Year’s, except with worse traditions and even more terrible food. If he was never forced to eat a slice of dry Christmas cake again he would die happy.

Rin on the other hand, hadn’t shut up about it for the past month and a half.

“Haru,” he’d whined over Haru’s laptop speakers during one of their Skype calls back in November, “it’s not the same as how we do it in Japan.” Haru had frowned at him, feeling skeptical. He’d no doubt that Rin had experienced plenty of western traditions over in Australia, but that wasn’t enough to convince him of Rin’s idea.

“No fried chicken?” Haru had asked.

“None.”

“Hmm.”

“Just trust me okay? Let me come over.”

In the end, all it had taken was the gleam of excitement in Rin’s eyes for Haru to agree to let Rin come over to his Tokyo apartment on Christmas Eve. Rin said he was going to cook, what he was calling, ‘a traditional Australian Christmas dinner’. Haru tried not to let his mind linger on the prospect of spending Christmas Eve alone with Rin. The thought alone made him want to submerge his head in a large, cold body of water – despite the current chilly Tokyo temperature –in order to suppress the tingling heat on his face.

Of course his first instinctive mistake had been to call Makoto immediately afterwards.

“You’re spending Christmas Eve together?”

“Yes.”

“The whole day?”

“He wants to look around the fish and Christmas markets.”

“Together?”

“Yes.”

“Like a date?”

“…shut up.”

It did feel like a date. Wasn’t that what people _did_ on Christmas Eve? Spend it with their significant other? Haru felt his face grow warm again. Why did Rin want to spend it with _him_? Now that the day was here, Haru still hadn’t found an answer to that question. He grimaced at his reflection in the mirror for the fourth time during the past hour or so that he’d been getting ready. Haru plucked at his shirt. He’d already changed it twice.

“It’s not a date,” he mumbled aloud to the empty room. He glanced away from the light flush that had started to spread across his face again to look down at his phone, Rin’s message from last night still glowing back at him.

 

_Boarding the last plane now! I’ll message you when I’ve landed. See you soon!_

 

He was due to land in less than two hours now. Haru’s heart was frantic as he gave his reflection one last dissatisfied look and headed out his apartment.

_‘Not a date.’_

 

* * *

 

Rin’s hugs were always overwhelmingly warm. As Rin’s heat embraced him, Haru almost forgot that they were in the middle of one of the coldest winters Tokyo had seen for decades. He pressed his face further into the small area of exposed skin of Rin’s neck, trying to breathe.

“I missed you, Haru,” Rin’s voice was warm and soft in his ear. Haru’s heart ached. He held Rin a bit tighter.

_‘I missed you too.’_

He could never bring himself to say it out loud, but he hoped Rin knew all the same. Haru trembled as Rin loosed his grip on him, his fingertips accidentally brushed the back of Haru’s head as he began to pull away. Haru reluctantly did the same and looked at him, his throat feeling tight. Rin looked back, eyes shining and wind-tousled hair flicking wildly about his face, his grin just as wild. His hands felt hot where they lingered on Haru’s shoulders. A cold breeze then blew in from the open airport doors, and Rin’s smile faltered into a small scowl, his fingers digging in harder into Haru’s shoulders as he shivered.

“I didn’t miss the cold though,” he bit out. Haru snorted and held out a hand to help Rin with his suitcase.

 

* * *

 

The Christmas market was crowded. A medley of bright colours, sounds and aromas surrounded them – red, green and white lights, the animated snatches of conversation from the crowd that blended into the foreign words of the gaudy Christmas music, and the pungent smells of mulled wine and cooking meat —

— and all Haru could focus on were Rin’s hands.

They were tinged red from the cold. Rin kept rubbing them together and muttering irritably to himself about forgetting his gloves between excited babbles about the Christmases he had spent with Lori and Russell back in Australia.

“— so they have Christmas markets and stuff over there too, but that’s not the best thing —”

Haru kept staring down at Rin’s hand that swung so tantalisingly close to his own. Should he offer him his gloves? One of them? His gloved hand twitched towards Rin’s.

_‘Maybe I should —?’ _

“Haru are you even listening to me?”

Haru quickly dropped his raised hand and looked up to meet Rin’s quizzical gaze.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “It’s… noisy here.” Rin gave a small laugh, and then to Haru’s surprise he grabbed hold of his hand and started pull him along, guiding him through the heaving crowds.

“We’ll get out of here soon and head to the fish market I promise,” he said, giving Haru’s hand a light squeeze as he pulled him past a particularly large throng of people. “But I want to have a look around for a bit first. With you. If that’s okay?” He looked back over his shoulder at him, a questioning, hopefully look in his eyes. Haru stared back at him, the warmth he felt in his face having nothing to do with the claustrophobic proximity of the market-goers around them.

_‘But why do you want to do this with ME?’_

“Sure,” Haru said instead, looking away from Rin’s gaze to a point somewhere over Rin’s left shoulder. It hurt to look. _‘He’s too bright.’_ Rin smiled widely at him, and started pulling him along again.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to the Tokyo Christmas market before,” Rin said. “You live practically next door!” Haru shrugged.

“It didn’t interest me,” he said quietly. He could feel the cold of Rin’s hand through the material of his gloves. Slowly, he ran his thumb over Rin’s, slow enough that he hoped the other boy wouldn’t notice.

“But you came with me anyway.” Haru looked up at the softness in Rin’s tone, the look on his face making his heart jolt in his chest. He frowned and looked down, flushing slightly.

“It never interested me _before,_ ” he amended and Rin rolled his eyes, but his expression was fond.

“Thanks,” Rin said with a small smile. Haru felt his own mouth twitch in response despite himself. Rin paused in his mission to carve a way through the dense mass of people to look at a stall selling intricately decorated Christmas cookies, wrinkling his nose at the overly sweet scent. He kept his hand clenched firmly around Haru’s.

“Why do you want to go to the fish market?” Haru found himself saying, his curiosity getting the better of him. Rin’s face lit up again and Haru found it hard to look away.

“This is what I’ve been trying to tell you about!”, he said excitedly. “In Australia they like to do traditional English food and stuff —”

“Fried chicken?”

“No, Haru,” Rin rolled his eyes at him again, exasperated. “I told you that’s not a thing anywhere else! Listen, they do roast turkey dinners, but a lot of people like to cook fish instead.” Haru blinked at him, interest piqued.

“Fish?” Rin grinned at him, nodding enthusiastically.

“Barbecues!” he said, “Right on the beach sometimes. Russell and Lori used to take me to the fish markets in Sydney on Christmas Eve to buy the fish. Prawns, lobsters, salmon... ” he looked pointedly at Haru with a smirk. “Sometimes mackerel.” Haru narrowed his eyes slightly and Rin laughed.

“Anyway,” he continued, “we’d buy it all, and then Russell would host a huge barbecue at our house on Christmas day and invite all the neighbours. Then we’d go down to the beach afterwards,” Rin looked at the decorative cookie display with a faraway look in his eyes. “It was nice.” Haru was silent, content with just taking in the softness of Rin’s expression and the chill of his hand that had begun to ebb from the heat of Haru’s own gloved one.

“So,” Rin said after a while, pulling on Haru’s hand again to jostle his way past the cookie stall. “I thought we could do something similar. Not a proper barbecue outside in this weather obviously, but we could cook a fish dinner in your kitchen.” He looked back at Haru, a look of uncertainty on his face again. “Sound good?” Haru allowed himself a small smile, hoping his enthusiasm wasn’t too noticeable.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he said softly. His heart raced in his chest as Rin smiled brightly at him in response.

“Just a few more stalls to look at, then we’ll go get our fish,” he said as he pulled Haru onwards. Haru frowned and glanced back at the cookie stall.

“Didn’t you want to get some?”

“What?”

“Those cookies you were looking at?”

“Nah. They look nice, but I always find them too sweet.” Haru tried not to laugh at the small pout on Rin’s face. “They couldn’t put just a little less sugar in?! I get tricked every time by how good they look. I’ve never managed to finish eating one.”

As Rin stopped to admire a stall with small, wooden animal carvings, Haru looked back again at the cookies, an idea forming in his head.

Maybe he’d pick up some flour from the store on the way home.

 

* * *

 

“Haru, they look exactly the same. Just pick one so that we can get back to yours before it gets even colder!” Haru narrowed his eyes at Rin scathingly.

“It’s got to be right,” he muttered, deciding on the mackerel on the left and ignoring Rin’s grumblings as the fish vendor wrapped it up for him.

“It’s a just fish, Haru. How can it be ‘wrong’?” Haru ignored him. They had picked a selection of different fish for their Christmas dinner and now only needed to make a quick stop at the store on the way back to Haru’s apartment for ‘a few other things’ in Rin’s words. He was being irritating evasive about what these ‘other things’ were whenever Haru tried to ask, and his vagueness was starting to grate on him.

“Are you ready to go back?” Haru said as they walked towards the fish market’s exit. His eyes fell once more to Rin’s hands. They looked red and cold again now that they clung onto an assortment of different shopping bags instead of Haru’s hand like before.

_‘Maybe I should offer to carry some?’_

Then one of his hands would be free again.

“Yeah sure,” Rin said and Haru snapped his eyes back up to look at him. “Once we’ve gone to the store.” Haru stared at him.

“What are you planning, Rin?”

“I’m not _planning_ anything!” Rin looked flustered now. Haru watched him curiously as he started to rummage around in his rucksack. “A friend of mine in Australia gave me this as a Christmas gif.” He held up a small decorative box. Haru squinted at the English script. “It’s a fancy mulled wine spice blend or something. We’re old enough to drink now right? So I thought we could, you know, get some ingredients and try making some maybe?” Rin looked at him expectantly as Haru looked back down at the box with a frown. Someone had given Rin a gift? He suddenly felt annoyed again.

“A friend gave that to you?” he said without thinking and Rin sighed irritably.

“That part’s not important! Yes, friends giving each other gifts is a thing at Christmas, Haru.” He shoved the box back into his bag and started sifting through his shopping bags instead.

“Are they on your swim team?”

“Yes. Why does that matter?”

“Did you get _him_ a gift?”

“No! Look, it was spontaneous okay? He a got a bunch of those fancy boxes in the post off his rich parents from England, so he gave them away to a few of us on the team. I didn’t get him anything in return.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t know why you care so much about that, but here.” He thrust a small, brown paper bag towards Haru’s face. “Seeing as you’re apparently too impatient to wait for it.”

“What?”

“It’s a gift. For you. I got it for you today.”

“I —” Haru stared blankly at the bag for a few moments before slowly taking it from Rin’s grasp. He hoped his hand wasn’t shaking too much. A small flush was now spreading across Rin’s face. “I didn’t get you anything. Sorry…” Rin shook his hands dismissively.

“Ah, no it’s fine.” He scratched the back of his head and avoiding Haru’s gaze. “It was… spontaneous.”

“Spontaneous?”

“Yeah.”

Haru bent his head to hide his smile. He opened the bag and pulled out the object nestled inside — a small, hand-carved, wooden dolphin figure. He glanced quickly back up at Rin who was still pretending not to watch him. Warmth bloomed in Haru’s chest as he looked down again at the tiny trinket on his palm.

“I’m going to bake you Christmas cookies,” he blurted out, keeping his gaze fixed on the dolphin as he felt the heat from his chest start to spread to his face.

“W — what?!” Rin choked out. “What do you mean? Why?!” Haru pocketed the figure, trailing his fingers lightly over it before bringing his hand out to gesture to the bundle of shopping bags in Rin’s left hand. Rin handed them over wordlessly, still dumbstruck.

“My Christmas present to you,” Haru mumbled towards his feet as he reached back blindly for Rin’s now free, frozen hand. Rin held on to him without hesitation as they weaved their way out through the crowds.

“You like it then? My gift?”

“Yeah. I do.” Haru risked a quick glance at Rin’s face and his heart leapt at the look in Rin’s eyes as they shone back at him. “Thank you.” Rin looked away from him, biting his lip as though holding back a grin.

“No problem,” he said softly. Then with a note of confusion in his voice, he said, “I told you I didn’t like Christmas cookies though.”

“I’ll make them how you like them.”

“But I don’t _know_ how I like them.”

“You’ll like them.”

“Is that a threat _?”_

“… maybe.”

Haru turned to hid his grin into his shoulder at the sound of Rin’s resulting laughter.

 

* * *

 

Haru ignored the mildly disturbing loud curses and bangs coming from the direction of his kitchen in favour of glaring down at the message Makoto had just sent him.

 

_How did your date go?_

 

**_Not a date._ **

 

_Did you hold hands?_

 

**_Still not a date._ **

 

_Haru…_

 

A particularly loud bang made Haru look up in alarm towards the kitchen. He sighed and got up to investigate.

 

**_Got to go. I need to stop Rin from trying to cook by himself._ **

 

_He’s cooking for you?_

 

**_Stop messaging me I’m busy._ **

 

_But you’re not the one cooking right?_

 

**_Shut up._ **

 

_Is he cooking you mackerel?_

 

Haru turned his phone off and shoved it under a pillow before stepping into the kitchen. Though not as bad as he was expecting, it was still a mess. Rin has insisted that he would cook the dinner by himself if Haru was going to bake him cookies later. He was looking frazzled, red hair sticking up on end and a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. When he turned to look at Haru however, his smile was bright and face glowing.

“Almost done!” he said and Haru noticed with a jolt that Rin was wearing his apron. He nodded at him, a lump forming in his throat. Rin raised an eyebrow. “You okay?” he said.

“Just wondered if you — if you needed any help,” Haru forced out after a small pause. He swallowed. “I’ll go set the table.” He left hurriedly before Rin could answer him and fished around for his phone again, pressing down forcefully on the power button as he willed it to turn back on faster.

 

**_Makoto_ **

 

_Yes?_

 

**_He stole my apron._ **

 

_I’m sure he’ll give it back once he’s finished cooking._

 

**_That’s not the issue._ **

 

_Then what is it?_

 

Haru groaned and pressed the corner of his phone painfully into crease between his furrowed eyebrows. Was Makoto really going to make him spell this out for him? His phone buzzed against his head and he looked down at the new message.

 

_You said it wasn’t a date right?_

 

Sighing in defeat, Haru locked his phone and began tidying up the table in his living room.

 

* * *

 

Despite the supposed difficulty Rin had experienced with the cooking, the meal had come out surprising well. Haru tried hard to focus on what Rin was saying as they ate, instead of the feeling of Rin’s warm fingers brushing against his own as he passed the bowl of prawns over towards him.

“So have you ever had a Christmas tree, Haru?” he was saying when Haru tuned back in. Haru shook his head and marvelled at how Rin’s face lit up as he began talking animatedly about the time Russell had managed to get hold of a real Christmas tree one year and how Rin had helped decorate it.

“— and because it wasn’t a fake tree, Winnie loved it of course. It smelled _amazing_. I don’t blame him for tearing it down.” Haru smiled as Rin snorted with laughter. His smile was infectious. “Russell refused to buy real tree again after that.” He turned to Haru with a small huff of disappointment. “We should have bought a real one to decorate!”

“How would we have carried it?”

“Not a _big_ one!”

“Then what’s the point? We could’ve just bought a fake one.”

“They’re not the _same_. And would you have ever used it again?”

“No,” Haru said, face flushing.  _‘But maybe for you.’_

“Exactly. So a waste of money.”

“And a real one isn’t?”

“It would have been worth it.”

“The smell is _that_ good?”

“Yes.”

Haru screwed his nose up, unconvinced. A rich, intoxicating scent then hit him. _‘Speaking of smells…’_

“What are you cooking?” Haru said, sniffing the air. Rin grinned at him.

“The mulled wine. It’s simmering now. Should be almost done!”

As Rin got up excitedly to check on the wine, Haru closed his eyes and breathed in the rich scent again. He felt lightheaded and he wasn’t sure if the alcoholic haze permeating the air was completely to blame.

 

* * *

 

The alcohol was definitely to blame for the next series of events however.

Downing the last drops of what must have been at least his third glass of mulled wine, Haru laughed quietly to himself as he measured out some sugar into his mixing bowl. This would be easy. Rin wouldn’t know what hit him. These would be _the_ _best damn Christmas cookies Rin had ever tasted._ He’d make sure of it. As he began to messily combine the wet and dry ingredients, he heard Rin stumble into the kitchen behind him. Haru stirred faster, snorting with laughter again as the mixture splattered slightly onto his own face. He tried to lick it off without success.

“Haru… ”

Rin was close behind him. Leaning back instinctively into his body heat, Haru caught himself just in time before he fell backwards into nothing. Rin wasn’t as close as he’d thought. He started giggling again.

“I think I made it too strong,” Rin continued with a groan, stepping closer and peering over Haru’s shoulder to stare down at the cookie mixture. “I didn’t dilute it enough. How are you feeling?”

“Me? I’m fine?” Haru said between giggles as he stirred the mixture with probably more force than he needed to. Rin’s eyebrows furrowed in a tiny, suspicious frown that Haru couldn’t help but smile broadly at. _‘Cute.’_

“You don’t sound fine.”

“I am.”

“You’re drunk aren’t you?”

“No.”

“You’re _drunk_ baking _.”_

“I’m _cookie_ baking.” He looked pointedly at Rin and thrust the mixing spoon towards him. “Christmas cookies. For you. Remember?” Rin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, I remember. But should you really be using the oven while drunk?”

“I’m not drunk.”

“How many did you have?”

“Only three.”

“Three?! Shit, Haru. I’ve only had two and I’m feeling it. You’ve always been a lightweight too.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re too drunk for this. Give me the bowl.”

Haru whisked the bowl quickly out of Rin’s reach and instead thrust the spoon back in his face again, this time with a sizable amount of mixture on it.

“Taste it,” he said and Rin recoiled slightly.

“No!”

“Taste it. You’ll like it.”

“Urgh, fine!”

And Haru promptly shoved the spoon against Rin’s mouth before he could change his mind. Rin spluttered as the mixture smeared across his face and halfway into his mouth. Haru started laughing again.

“Good?”

“H—Haru!”

“It will taste even better when baked. It was good right? You liked it?”

“Y—yes it tastes fine but —”

“Told you so.”

“This doesn’t prove anything!”

“It proves that I’m not drunk.”

“No it doesn’t!”

“But you said it tasted good.”

_“You also just shoved a spoon into my face!”_

“So?”

“You could have just given me the spoon! You didn’t have to feed it to me!”

“But I wanted to.”

Rin gaped at him and Haru bit his lip as his already drunkenly flushed face, blushed deeper. Shit. Maybe he was a little drunk.

“You wanted to… feed me?” Rin said in a weak voice. Haru didn’t respond. He turned away and started stirring the mixture again.

“Haru, wait you have —”

Haru whipped his head around, startled as he suddenly felt Rin’s hands on his cheek. They stared at each other, Rin’s hand still frozen in position on his face. He then pulled away, blushing furiously. That was _definitely_ not from the wine, Haru found himself thinking.

“Err, Rin —?”

“You had cookie batter on your face,” Rin said slowly, still staring at him like a deer in headlights. Haru held his gaze, mind blank.

“I’m going to bake these now,” Haru said.

He burnt the first two batches.

 

* * *

 

“Well, at least you didn’t burn these ones,” Rin said between laughs as Haru staggered into the living room. Brow furrowed in concentration, Haru tried to navigate the distance between the door and the table (a distance that for some reason felt a lot longer now than it had previously) without falling over or dropping his most recent batch of cookies. Maybe he shouldn’t have tried to drown out his embarrassment over the kitchen fiasco with a further two glasses of mulled wine. He was definitely drunk now. Not that Rin was doing much better. With each failed cookie attempt, Rin laughed raucously and finished off another glass.

The way Rin’s laugh rang in his ears and filled Haru’s chest with an overwhelming affection didn’t help to suppress Haru’s urge to drink more either. He picked up his phone again before finishing off another glass of wine that might have actually been Rin’s.

 

**_makotot i cant do this he’s laughhing_ **

 

_Can’t do what?_

 

_Who’s laughing? Rin? What’s going on?_

 

_Are you drunk?_

 

 **_hhow did u guess that_ ** ****  
****  
****  
_Well…_ ****  
****  
****  
**_can u read my mind througgh texts nw too?_ ** ****  
****

_Let’s go with that_

 

_Have fun with Rin. You’ll be fine. Good night!_

 

**_Ddontt leave me!_ **

 

Haru scowled down at his phone when Makoto didn’t respond and threw it to the ground before dropping himself heavily down onto the pillow next to Rin at the table. He thumped his head down onto the surface and groaned. Rin laughed again and his heart squeezed painfully in his chest. _‘Stop doing this to me!’_

“Are you okay?” Rin said. Haru turned his head to look up at him. Rin was smiling warmly down at him which didn’t help anything at all. _‘No, Rin. I’m really not.’_

“Yeah,” he said. Rin snorted and Haru felt a warm hand on the back of his head. Rin’s hand. He was stroking his hair gently. Haru tried not to melt into the floor under his touch.

“Soft… ” Rin muttered softly before withdrawing his hand again. Haru missed his warmth immediately.

With great effort, Haru lifted his head off the table and looked back over at Rin. Their shoulders were touching. He noticed that Rin was eating one of the cookies.

“How is it?” he said, voice thick as he watched Rin’s tongue flick out to the catch the crumbs that threatened to fall from his lips. Haru found himself leaning in closer.

“They’re good!” Rin said, his eyes wide. “It’s perfect!” Haru had to look away.

“Perfect?”

“Not too sweet at all. Just right.” Haru smiled as Rin bit into a second cookie, unable take his eyes off him.

_‘Perfect.’_

“Yeah,” Haru breathed. He leant forward again, staring at the half eaten cookie in Rin’s hand. “Can I try it?” Rin met his gaze, something flickering in his eyes that Haru couldn’t quite make out.

“Sure,” Rin said, his voice noticeably softer than it had been a moment ago. Hesitating only briefly, Rin held the half eaten cookie towards Haru’s face. Haru opened his mouth obediently and let Rin push the small piece of cookie between his lips.

It did taste good.

Haru chewed, swallowing the cookie with a smile, his lips brushing against Rin’s fingertips. Rin hadn’t moved away. Haru’s smile broadened into a grin.

“You fed me,” he said with a small snort of laughter, holding back the temptation to flick his tongue out against the tips of Rin’s fingers. Rin flushed and slowly brought his hand back down. It landed on Haru’s thigh.

“Just returning the favour,” Rin said with a small huff, turning away from him. His hand was still on Haru’s leg. Haru stared down at it. He wondered if Rin had noticed. The heat of Rin’s palm burned into his skin, making Haru’s heart go haywire. Neither of them spoke. Rin’s other hand fidgeted with something off to his side, out of Haru’s view.

“So... ” Rin said after a while, not quite meeting Haru’s eyes. “There was one more Christmas tradition I wanted to show you.” Haru swallowed as he watched Rin turn and bring forward what he had been holding out of sight.

“Yeah?” Haru said quietly, feeling like he needed another glass of mulled wine as he looked down at the familiar looking green and white object in Rin’s hands. _‘Is that… ?’_

“Err,” Rin began, him too staring down at the plastic plant in his hand. “I couldn’t find any of the real plant in the store but —” Haru leant in closer, cutting Rin’s words short as he placed his hands gently on the sides of Rin’s face. Loose strands of red hair tickled his knuckles.

“I think I know this one,” Haru whispered before closing the gap between them, kissing him deeply. He felt Rin gasp beneath him before he relaxed into a sigh and started kissing him back just as hard — open-mouthed, pliant and tasting of spices and sugar.

 _‘The mulled wine was nothing compared to this’,_ Haru thought to himself hazily as he dove in for kiss after intoxicating kiss, feeling like he was getting drunk all over again. Rin then pulled him closer and Haru let him, losing himself in the heat of Rin’s mouth on his own.

 

* * *

 

**_Christmas isn’t so bad really._ **

 

_Morning Haru._

 

_Everything went well then?_

 

_Are you hungover?_

 

**_A little._ **

 

**_I think you were right._ **

 

_About?_

 

_Haru?_

 

_It WAS a date wasn’t it?_

 

**_It was a date._ **

 

☺☺☺

 

**_Stop that._ **

 

_Say ‘Hi’ to Rin from me._

 

**_I’m turning my phone off now._ **

 

_Merry Christmas, Haru._

 

**_Thanks._ **

 

**_You too._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the wonderful prompt Haruruu! ❤️
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleneutrino.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleneutrino)


End file.
